


Would you still choose me if you knew how our story would end?

by skye_101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_101/pseuds/skye_101
Summary: Nyx King has always known how her story would end. But as she falls for Bucky and Loki, and she becomes part of the Avengers family, she wonders can she do it? Follow Nyx as we watch her discover that while the past makes us who we are, it doesn't determine the future. So will she be a hero, or stay the villain Hydra and its allies made her?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Original Female Character(s), More to be added - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski, Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts





	Would you still choose me if you knew how our story would end?

Not every story has a happy ending, some just end and are left incomplete. I’ve known that since I watched my parents, the people I thought could take on anything, breathe their last breath. And since then I’ve fought to change my ending. But some things are just meant to happen, no matter how much we try to change it. 

It took almost dying in Beacon Hills with Stiles to realize that. And even then I didn’t want to believe it, but I knew that fate didn’t give a damn about what I did or did not believe. So that's why Stiles and I stood in a small restaurant in New York City. 

The place was hidden among the many stores that littered the block, you wouldn’t even notice it unless you knew it was there. And there was just this feeling when you walk in that just makes you feel like you’re now part of something that means something. 

I took a moment to glance at Stiles, even though I've spent nearly everyday for the past two years with him I just couldn’t get over how much he had changed since we were ten. His brows were contorted slightly, and he was biting his bottom lip in worry. 

I understood why he was worried. I had to call my uncle, whom I’ve never met and who believed I was dead for eight years. Hell, if I didn’t know how to control my emotions I would likely be a nervous wreck at the moment. 

Stiles caught my glance, “Hey don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear from you, even though you are going to ask if we can stay with him. A government agent, who works in the Avengers. And we are going to ask to stay with him, when we’ve done horrible things. Like kill-”.

I quickly interrupt, “Hey stop it. You’re making me even more fucking nervous. And it's really unnecessary and unwanted. Okay?”.

He looks at me, and nods while muttering an apology. I look down at my phone, before looking up to see him give me a nod of encouragement, and I push the call button.

The phone rings for what feels like an eternity, but realistically was only 3 rings, maybe 4 I can’t count worth a fuck sometimes. Then he answered. And damn was I fucking scared.


End file.
